An Inviting Neck
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Utsuho decides to settle down in Neya's village after traveling around nonstop to enjoy the annual autumn festival. Neya's happy he could join her to celebrate but he notices a hint of concern for him in her voice. Wanting to make her feel better, Utsuho decides to hone his love and seduction skills by focusing in on her inviting vulnerable neck. a UtsuNeya fanfic !


An Inviting Neck

Utsuho watched as the citizens of Neya's village lit the paper lanterns for the annual autumn festival. The smell of good food and the sound of musical instruments filled the air as Pochi played with the children in the streets. It was the one time in the year that everyone took a break from working to celebrate the changing of seasons and Utsuho figured it was high time to settle down after traveling a long ways to get there.

"Isn't it great Utsuho?" Neya asked as she stepped out from behind the changing board in her light pink kimono. She had grown more mature since the last time he saw her, her facial features both softened and grew more defined. Her hair had grown longer but she had wrapped it up in two buns on the top of her head. She looked like she had become the human spirit of a cherry blossom tree.

Utsuho grinned at her and shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright for such a small village."

"How sweet of you to say." Neya replied with equal dryness. She stood at his side looking out her window with a gentle smile on her face. "But really, I'm glad you could make it out all the way here Utsuho. I know you've been busy on your quest and everything."

He gave her a sidelong look and was surprised to hear the amount of concern in her voice. While on his travels he had done his best to keep her updated on his whereabouts when it was safe but those were few and far between. He gave a deep sigh before saying, "Listen to yourself, you're starting to sound like a old woman."

"Excuse me?!" Neya shouted. She raised her hand to give him a smack upside the head but he caught her delicate wrist before it even made contact.

Utsuho still stood tall over Neya even after she had hit a second growth spurt in her adult years. She looked taken aback by his reflexes and he swept his foot under her legs. Causing her to tumble down onto her bed as he pinned her wrists on the soft sheets. Neya could feel the blush starting to rise from her cheeks but she couldn't make a sound. Utsuho grinned down at her and leaned so close that he was a few inches away from her lips.

"You know Neya...your Kimono suits you. It brings out all your best qualities. But you should remember that it also showcases your most delicate parts as well." Utsuho said in a hushed voice. Like he was afraid that someone was going to walk by any moment and spoil his fun.

Neya could only look up at him as her heart raced in her chest. His eyes were hypnotizing and her lips naturally parted for a kiss. Utsuho's lips curled in almost a fox like manner and he moved from her lips down to her neck and pulled away her kimono shielding her soft skin. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press against her flesh and she let out a small gasp. A rabid warmth engrossed her entire body as her mind went blank as Utsuho sucked on her neck. She felt like she was trembling but his weight on top of hers made it hard to tell. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but she never expected he would ever do something like this with her in a million years.

Utsuho lifted his lips from Neya's neck and raised his head so he was gazing into her eyes. Neya was so intoxicated by his sudden passion that she looked like she was entranced by him. Utsuho chuckled and brought her up so he was holding her in his arms.

"You might wanna keep your kimono collar close to your neck so people don't see that I've marked you." Utsuho said as he brought her kimono collar back up.

Neya didn't say anything else for a moment until she couldn't help but giggle. She was so intoxicated on love that she brought him into a kiss. They stayed like that for a while until Neya took him by the hand after they parted to enjoy the festival together. All the while hoping that nobody would comment on their bright red faces.


End file.
